My Boyfriend, The Kazakage
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: After being ambushed by a group of rogue ninja, Sarai stumbles into Sunagakure for help. There she meets the Kazakage-a beautiful yet quiet young man-and his siblings. Despite wanting to head home, she is told she has to stay at Suna until she heals properly. Will Sarai be able to survive the blistering heat of the desert, and worse, her growing attraction to the young Kazakage?


**This took me forever to finish it so I hope you all like it. Please rate and review, I would really like to know what you all thought of this story. **

* * *

It was a hot, sweltering day as the young kunoichi stumbled into the village, bloodied and weak. Sarai had been walking for almost the whole day with a gaping wound in her side after she had been ambushed by some low level rogue ninjas. She had slipped away after throwing down some sleeping bombs, leaving the injured ninjas to their slumber. Since then the kunoichi had made her way to the closest village available— Sunagakure.

The female could hear the faint sounds of yelling as the Suna guards noticed her approach, but she didn't slow down. Her only thought was to put one foot in front of the other. _I have to make it to the hospital._ She thought, cringing as she tripped over her heavy feet. The girl collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as she rolled herself over onto her back. The sun beat down on her harshly, seemingly mocking her failure. The kunoichi closed her eyes, cursing herself for being caught off guard by those scum rogues.

"Over here!" A voice called and she felt someone kneel beside her. She was too weak to even open her eyes, instead letting out a slight whimper as the person moved her hand away to look at her wounds. "She needs a doctor right away!" The male commanded as he gently lifted her into his arms.

"She's from the Hidden Leaf Village." A female mused as they started walking. Sarai could feel every step go straight to her side and she struggled against the approaching darkness threatening to consume her. She wanted to listen to as much of the conversation as she could. "I wonder what she's doing out here all by herself. Gaara hadn't sent word for any Leaf assistance did he?"

Sarai could feel the male shrug and winced as it shot a fresh wave of pain to her side. "I didn't think so. But even so, where is her team? She shouldn't be all the way out here by herself—it's too dangerous."

"Hmph. I guess she found that out the hard way." The female scoffed. "Hm? Looks like the other guards decided to tell the Kazakage that there was an intruder. Impatient fools."

"Ah well. Look at the bright side Temari, it looks like we won't have to march up all of those stairs to report to him since he's come to us." The male laughed, jolting the injured kunoichi and she silently cursed him for being so rough.

"You are so lazy sometimes Kankuro. Honestly, I don't know where you get it from."

"Maybe I've just been spending too much time with your Konoha boyfriend. Everybody knows he's a lazy bum." The male laughed again as his companion seethed in anger beside him.

"You're lucky that you're holding an injured person Kankuro otherwise I would have clobbered you by now. I wouldn't date that lazy Chuunin if he was the last man alive."

"Sure Temari, if you say so. Considering all the time the two of you spend together, I know for a fact that your relationship isn't platonic."

"Tch," Sarai wondered what Leaf ninja the two were talking about. She knew many of the Chuunins, despite her being absent from the village for a while.

"Yo Gaara," The male called out suddenly. "You didn't need to come meet us but I'm glad you did. Climbing those stairs every day is torture."

"You idiot. Show the Kazakage some respect." The girl snapped.

"Kankuro. Temari. Is this the intruder?" The new male asked in a soft, gravelly voice. Sarai figured she must be starting to get a fever because it was way too hot for a shiver to course through her all of a sudden.

"Yeah. But I don't think 'intruder' is the right word." The original male stated. "She's from the hidden Leaf and she's badly injured. No doubt she was coming here for assistance. Did you ask the Leaf for help Gaara?"

"No."

The three were silent for a few moments and Sarai figured they were scrutinising her limp form. She willed her eyes open if only for a moment and her out-of-focus gaze fell upon a mass of bright red hair and green eyes. Those green eyes blinked slowly as they took in her form, still cradled against the chest of the male ninja. The darkness threatened to engulf the injured kunoichi again but she fought against it, wanting to gaze into those green eyes for a little bit longer. She lost the fight however and her head lolled back against the ninja carrying her, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

The last words she heard were from the beautiful Kazakage, saying "Take her to the hospital," before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Sarai groaned, trying to snuggle into the blankets a little further. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep so she wouldn't have to put up with this throbbing headache. It was a constant thump-thump-thump in her head and she couldn't concentrate on anything with it. Where on earth was she? And why did the room smell of… disinfectant? She gathered it was day time due to the sun beating down on her closed eyelids but the sun was a lot warmer than usual. Sarai heard faint whispers above her and struggled to make out the words.

"She was pretty badly injured. She'll probably be out of commission for the next couple of weeks." A voice she didn't recognise was saying. "We should inform the Leaf Village and let them know that we'll take care of her until she's recovered well enough to travel back."

"Alright. I'll inform the Kazakage and contact Konoha." Sarai recognised this female voice. "We'll have to wait until she wakes up so we can find out her name though. And why she was this close to the village without her comrades." Footsteps moved towards where the door was before the female spoke again. "Keep me posted on her condition. I'll be back a little later."

"Yes Temari." The footsteps retreated and Sarai slowly drifted off once again.

* * *

The next time Sarai woke up the sun had sunk low on the horizon. The throbbing in her head had receded to a dull ache and she was able to open her eyes without too much effort.

"Ah so she wakes." A teenage shinobi with face markings was sitting by the window, gazing at the kunoichi curiously. "How do you feel?"

The female groaned as she struggled to sit up. "A little sore. And thirsty." She croaked, her mouth having gone dry. The male ninja stood up and walked to the table beside Sarai's bed, pouring a glass of water and handing it to her. "Thanks," she managed before knocking the glass back with gusto. She drained the glass and handed it back to the male for a refill.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he filled up her glass again. "You seem a little demanding, you know that?"

"Well, when you haven't had a drink for—say, how long have I been out?"

"A day and a half."

"Right. In that case, when you haven't had anything to drink in two days then you'd be a little demanding for it as well."

The male laughed and held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I wasn't judging or anything. Just stating a fact. What's your name anyhow?"

"I'm Sarai. Sarai Yamanaka."

The boy gazed at her curiously. "Yamanaka… I've heard that name before." He clicked his fingers and grinned. "Of course. There's a Yamanaka girl on Temari's boyfriend's team. What was her name again? Started with an I. Ah that's right, Ino!"

Sarai couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Ino's my cousin. Wait a sec. Shikamaru has a girlfriend?" Sarai couldn't believe it! Shikamaru was a good ninja for sure, but he was as lazy as bones. She always thought he'd figure a relationship with a woman to be too 'troublesome'.

The boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well technically they aren't an actual couple. But we all see it heading down that road." He gave her a quick grin. "My name's Kankuro by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." The injured kunoichi smiled at the sand ninja. "Were you the one that found me?"

"Yup! Carried you all the way here too. I'm glad you don't weigh too much else that would've been annoying." Kankuro walked back to his chair by the window and sat down, kicking his feet over the arm of the chair. "Temari should be here soon and she's bringing the Kazakage along as well. He wants to know what you're doing here."

Sarai gazed at the boy questioningly. _I'm sure they could report it to him. There is no need for the Kazakage to come visit little ol' me._ Before she could voice this to the sand ninja however, two figures walked through the door. The first person was a fellow kunoichi with blonde hair in four spiked pigtails atop her head. She carried what looked like a massive fan on her back. She was straight-faced, serious, and Sarai could tell just by looking at her that she was a strong ninja.

The second person that stepped through the door made her breath catch in her throat. He had familiar flaming red hair and forest green eyes. Strapped to his back was some type of huge gourd that obviously held whatever kind of weapon he used to fight with, but from where she was sitting Sarai couldn't tell what it was. Her eyes were drawn to his forehead where he had a kanji sign on the left side that read "love". His eyes met hers from across the room where he stood next to the lounging Kankuro and the female, and Sarai could feel her breath catch once again. What on earth was it about this man that affected her so?

"Ah speak of the devil and they shall arrive. I was just telling Sarai here that the two of you were coming to visit her." Kankuro spoke from his spot on the couch.

The female turned her head to glare at the lazing ninja, smacking him upside the head. "Kankuro you idiot. Be respectful when you in the company of the Kazakage! How many times do I need to tell you?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got out of his chair, pouting at having to stand beside the kunoichi. "But Temari," he whined. "Does it really matter when it's just the three of us? We are siblings you know."

The bedridden kunoichi wasn't really paying much attention to the two bickering ninja as she was caught in some kind of staring contest with the red haired man but she snapped her head to the ninja talking when he said this. These three were siblings? They were all so different, both in personality and looks. She wouldn't have believed it if anyone else had told her.

"Well it's not just the three of us, is it? Do you want a ninja from another village to think that we don't respect our Kazakage?" Kankuro grumbled something unintelligible and stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring silently at the ground. The female turned to look at Sarai with a polite smile. "Sarai was it? I'm Temari and this is Gaara, the Kazakage."

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Sarai responded, not really knowing what to do. The red haired boy—Gaara—was the Kazakage? But he looked much too young! Her gaze flew back to him and she found him still gazing at her with curious eyes. She flushed under his scrutiny and looked once again at Temari. "I would bow to show my respect but, well, obviously that won't be happening any time soon."

"We understand. We've informed the Leaf Village of your condition and have told the Hokage that we will look after you until you are able to head back to your village safely. We just have a few questions to ask you. We are curious as to why you don't have your teammates with you and how you ended up with such serious wounds."

Sarai cringed inwardly. It was such a pathetic story and she didn't want to make herself sound so weak in front of these shinobi—especially the Kazakage himself. "It's kind of silly actually, and stupid on my part. See I've been away from my village for quite a long time training. Each generation in my family does this when they get to a certain age. Once when they're twelve and again when they are fifteen, or when they become Chuunin. I finally finished my training with my team after about a year away from the village and we were making our way back home when I decided to stop and do some meditating." Sarai rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, knowing how silly this would sound. "We had been walking for two days by then and I hadn't had a chance to calm my mind before then so I decided to do so. We were close to your village and I didn't think any rogue ninja would be around so I told my comrades to continue ahead and I would catch up to them. I was only meant to be a few minutes but I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew the sun was going down." Sarai looked at the three faces in the room, wondering what they thought of her story. She knew it wasn't really all that exciting, but they seemed to still be paying attention so she pressed on. "As I was on my way to meet up with my team I was ambushed by a group of rogue ninja. I managed to kill a few of them and get away but I was badly hurt. Seeing as though I was closer to your village then mine I figured that would be my best bet. It took me almost a whole day of walking before I made it here. And, I guess you know the rest, right?"

"Hold up a second." Kankuro put his hand out, frowning. "What do you mean you go out from the village to train? You're a Yamanaka, right? I never heard of Ino doing that before."

He looked and acted pretty childish but, Sarai realised, Kankuro was pretty sharp. "That's true. It's because I'm a different branch of the Yamanaka clan. Her branch and their family has been part of a trio along with the Nara and Akamichi clans for generations. So of course they all train together which means Ino's family doesn't need to go out of the village to train. But my branch specialises in a special kind of mind technique and there is only one place we can go to properly train that skill. Of course we are still assigned a team when we become Genin and are able to go on missions and train the normal way, but for the best results in powering up our mind technique, there is only one place we can go. It's on the edge of the Fire country and it actually belongs to the Yamanaka clan."

"So what happens to your team when you go away? Are they just left behind?" Temari questioned.

"Not at all. They actually come with me. They need to know how to work in harmony with my techniques and this way the four of us—Sensei included—can all train and grow together in the best way possible."

Kankuro was scratching his head. "I have to admit, I'm a little confused. I just don't understand the need to have to go and do all that."

Sarai smiled reassuringly at the male ninja. "Not many people outside of the Yamanaka clan truly understand it either. It's a clan secret where the place is and what we do there to train. Only our immediate teammates are privy to that information. But believe me that it is the best method to strengthen our skills. Our branch is the most efficient at recon and spy missions as we can do more than just take over someone's body for a short time." The injured kunoichi yawned suddenly, feeling very tired.

"We'll leave you now to rest Sarai." Temari said. "Thank you for answering our questions. Kankuro or myself will come see you tomorrow."

Sarai managed to offer up a tired smile to the three siblings. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry that I have been a burden on your resources."

Kankuro strolled up to the bed and ruffled the injured kunoichi's hair. "Don't sweat it. We don't mind at all." He grinned. "Well, see ya." One by one the trio filed out of the door, leaving the injured kunoichi alone in the hospital room once again. It didn't take long before she slipped into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro didn't go to visit straight away the next day, so Sarai had to find ways to occupy her time. She didn't like being cooped up in bed for days on end but at least it was a good place to continue her training. Sitting in bed, the young kunoichi closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of distractions. Meditation was good training for the Yamanaka clan, although Sarai would prefer to have someone she could test her abilities on. She tried to locate someone beyond the door by stretching out her mind. Catching on to a person, she eased her way into their head, not alerting them to her presence. She was able to read the thoughts of the person she was attached to, which just happened to be a nurse within the hospital. The lady wasn't thinking anything exciting—her thoughts consisted around what patients she had to check up on next and… wait. Oh. Sarai quickly cancelled the link, flushing beet red. Was the Kazakage really _that _popular that even the nurses in the hospital would have such thoughts about him? She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the morning, and when that same nurse came to talk to her a little later Sarai couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

It was late noon when Temari walked into the room Sarai was staying in, looking just as fierce as she had yesterday. _She really is gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru does end up dating her. I doubt he'd be able to say no. _She thought in amusement. "Good afternoon Temari."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, apparently skipping the pleasantries.

"A little better." Sarai admitted. "My side is still very sore as the wound was quite deep but I'm hoping I can get up and walk around soon."

"That's good." Temari was quiet for a few moments as she regarded Sarai curiously. "We were talking last night over dinner and the Kazakage has decided that when you are able to walk around you will stay with us at the Kazakage tower. We have plenty of spare rooms for you to use."

Sarai's eyes practically bulged out of her head at the statement. "What? The Kazakage wants me to stay in the tower? Why?" She couldn't believe her ears. Why on earth would the great Lord Kazakage want her to stay in the tower? "Wouldn't that be too much of a burden on him? I could stay here if he would prefer."

Temari's gaze turned stern and she folded her arms across her chest. "If the Kazakage had thought you were a burden he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Trust me, he may be quiet but when he speaks he doesn't sugar-coat words to make people feel better. He speaks his mind. Besides, we need this hospital bed for really sick patients so you would have to find another place to stay anyway. Since you're from an allied nation the Kazakage wants you to have the best."

Sarai thought _she _was a 'really sick patient' but didn't say that to the—frankly scary—kunoichi in front of her. Sarai cocked her head to one side. "But you don't think so Temari? I get the feeling that you don't really want me there."

The blonde kunoichi glared at the bedridden one. "One Yamanaka is enough for me to put up with. I don't want to have to put up with another one." The injured female smiled to herself knowingly as Temari made her way to the door. "Kankuro will come see you tomorrow and if you are well enough you'll be moved to your temporary lodgings with us at the tower."

"Thank you Temari." Sarai gave the blonde a friendly grin. "And you needn't worry about me or Ino trying to take your man. I think you and Shikamaru would make the perfect couple."

Temari spluttered with wide eyes. "W-what? T-that's just ludicrous!" The blonde stormed out of the room in a rage, her face a deep shade of pink.

* * *

When Kankuro came to see the leaf kunoichi the next day at noon she was already up and walking around, albeit a little slowly.

"Ah Kankuro, hello!" She smiled broadly at the purple painted sand ninja. "How are you today?"

Kankuro returned the grin. "Not as good as you it seems. Look at you up and walking around already. You must really be eager to spend time at the Kazakage tower."

A blush crept across Sarai's face and she stumbled only to catch herself on the bedside table. "T-that's not it." She waved the comment away with a nervous laugh. "I was just sick of being cooped up in bed for too long. There's only so much a girl can take, you know."

Kankuro laughed at her uncomfortableness. "If you can walk I guess that means I can bring you back with me today."

"It still hurts to walk around for too long. Are you sure it'll be ok?"

"Of course it's ok. Now, are you all set? You don't have anything here you want to grab before we head out?"

Sarai shook her head, standing up once again with a wince. "No. I'm all set. Just take it slow for me please."

"Oh, are you leaving?" The nurse—Miss Naughty Thoughts—walked into the room, frowning. "Well I suppose that's alright for you to go. But please remember that you are healing quite slowly. Unfortunately we at Suna aren't as adequate at medical ninjutsu as your Leaf Village is so it will take more time than you would probably be accustomed to for you to heal enough to head back home."

"Um, alright. How long do you think it'll take then?" Sarai asked, a little disappointed at the news. She was already feeling homesick for being away for so long, and to now be told she'll have to stay here even longer—she suddenly felt her throat tighten as tears threatened to spill over her eyelids.

The nurse smiled apologetically at the kunoichi. "At least another three weeks. The wound on your side was pretty aggressive so it will take quite a lot of time to heal. But your other injuries should be fine within a week or so."

Sarai bowed as low as she dared so as not to aggravate her wound—which wasn't very low at all—and thanked the nurse for her help over the last few days. The two shinobi then set out, heading towards the huge tower in the middle of the village. _No doubt I'll run in to Gaa—Lord Kazakage while I'm staying here. _She mused to herself, biting her lip nervously. _Not that it matters. It doesn't. Men don't usually affect me so much. I don't know what it is about the Kazakage that makes him so different but I really want to get to know him. _Sarai wasn't paying attention to her surroundings while she was thinking and was surprised to have made it to the tower so soon.

"Here we are." Kankuro declared, opening the front door with a flourish and allowing the injured kunoichi to walk through first. "Firstly I'll take you on a quick tour of the place then I'll show you to your room. Gaara is at the top of the tower doing all of his Kazakage duties so we won't venture up there. I don't think you'd do too well with all those stairs at the moment anyway."

Sarai laughed lightly, remembering something. "Or is it that you don't wish to walk up those stairs yourself Kankuro?"

The male ninja rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "Aw man. Are you going to pick on me too? No fair." He started to make his way up the first few flights of stairs, pointing out things along the way. "The kitchen, lounge and bedrooms are all on the third floor. Gaara's office is on the eighth floor. In between there are other offices for different shinobi. There's also a library on the fifth floor. The first couple of floors don't really have much in them. They're kind of just there for storage at the moment."

"Isn't it a bit weird to have random shinobi walking through your house to get to the next floor?" Sarai asked, confused. What a strange setup they had.

"I can see why you'd think that, but no. As you can see,"—he motioned to the stairwell they were walking up—"the stairs don't venture into the rooms." He pointed to the sign next to the door. It read 'storage'. "So our house is still quite private, despite people traipsing past it at all hours of the day."

On the third floor, after they had made their way inside, Kankuro stopped before a door at the end of the hall. "This will be your room." He stated, opening the door for her. Sarai took a step inside, noting that all the room really had in it was a bed, chest of drawers, and a mirror. For some reason she was expecting something fancy, but she wasn't really disappointed. She only needed the bare minimum.

"Temari's room is beside yours," Kankuro was saying. "And mine and Gaara's room is on the other side of the hall." He led her back out to the sitting area that was situated right by the kitchen. "I have to go but please make yourself at home. Eat whatever you'd like from the fridge. We'll all be home a little later for dinner." He made a face before grinning. "We try to eat as many meals as we can as a family. We talk about our day and what we did." He shrugged. "You know, stuff normal families do. It's only the three of us so we have to make the most of each other."

Sarai smiled kindly. "I think that's a really sweet thing to do."

Kankuro returned the smile. "Well, I'll be off. I'll see you later this evening."

"Thank you Kankuro." Sarai waved as he disappeared back down the stairs. She turned to face the lounge again, wondering if she should go lie down or if she should try and help around the house a little bit for the siblings. She spotted some photos around the lounge and decided to have a look at them.

What she was met with confused her. There was a photo of a man and a woman, obviously the parents, with a young Temari and even younger Kankuro. The woman's belly was big, no doubt being pregnant with Gaara. But there were no photos of Gaara as a young child. The first photo which Gaara was pictured in was when the siblings were a lot older, Gaara being around twelve years of age she guessed. But why were there no photos of him before then? And what happened to their parents? Sarai was curious but didn't want to ask in case it was a sensitive subject for them. Instead Sarai decided to cook the siblings' dinner since they were being so hospitable towards her. _Right,_ she told herself, making her way towards the kitchen. _Let's get started, shall we?_

* * *

The house had grown dark and Sarai was dozing off on the couch when she felt something soft being thrown over her body. She opened her eyes to see a pair of bright green ones peering back at her. Sarai gasped and sat up quickly, wincing as the wound on her side throbbed from the quick movement.

"L-Lord Kazakage." She stammered. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your couch. I made dinner earlier—" she motioned to the pan simmering away on the stove, "—and just sat down for a quick nap. I didn't mean to actually fall asleep."

Gaara watched curiously as the leaf ninja fumbled to stand up and bow in apology. When she was finally standing she looked up at him and squeaked at how close they were. Gaara obviously didn't know the concept of 'personal space'. She fell back onto the couch and groaned as a fresh wave of pain shot through her.

"You should be more careful while you are injured." The Kazakage stated in his quiet, hypnotic voice.

Sarai was beat red by this time and she attempted a bow while sitting. "Sorry Lord Kazakage. I was just startled." She would normally find it creepy when a man stared at her for so long but with Gaara it was different. Like he was watching her for the sake of trying to understand her, not because he was scheming up something devious or lewd.

"You don't need to apologise."

"A-ah right. Sorry Lord Kazakage." Sarai winced at herself. _He must think I'm stupid. _She mused.

Gaara finally stepped back but kept his eyes on her. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Gaara."

"Huh?"

"My name is Gaara."

Sarai blinked, wondering if she had missed something. "I know Lord Kazakage. Temari told me, remember?"

Sarai swore she saw the faintest of smiles tug at the corner of the Kazakage's lips and her heart jolted in her chest. "I want you to call me Gaara."

_Ohhh, that's why he said his name. _"But Temari gets angry when Kankuro doesn't use your title. I don't think I want her screaming at me." The kunoichi finished with a wince, realising how rude that was of her to say.

"…"_Yup. He definitely thinks I'm an idiot. _He blinked slowly, then: "At least while we are in the family setting. She won't object to that."

"O-oh. Ok then Gaara." He nodded in apparent satisfaction at hearing this before starting his way down the hall, no doubt to his room.

Sarai let herself flop against the back of the couch, her heart beating wildly out of control. _What a weird conversation. _A grin slid across her face and she laughed silently to herself. She felt like she had gotten a little bit closer to the young Kazakage.

"Mmm, whatever's cooking sure smells good!" Kankuro called loudly as he made his way through the stairwell door. He unstrapped the large wrapped things—she had no idea what could be inside them, besides a human, but she highly doubted Kankuro would do that—and set it beside the couch. He sent a grin her way and plonked down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I made dinner for everyone as a way to say thank you for letting me stay in your home. I hope that's ok."

"You didn't have to but any meal that I don't have to cook myself is always good." He laughed. "Temari is usually the cook in this house but if she's away it's up to me or Gaara. And honestly," Kankuro leaned forward and whispered the next part in a loud voice. "I don't know who is worse. Overcooked dishes or bland and sand-filled meals?"

"Sand? Why would your food have sand in them?"

"That's just Gaara for you I guess." Kankuro replied with a shrug.

Temari appeared a few minutes later and frowned in your direction before heading off towards her room.

"You must have really made her angry yesterday because she's been meaner than usual since she got back from visiting you." Kankuro observed amusedly.

"Actually, I think I made her happy." Sarai laughed at the incredulous look Kankuro sent her way. "She just doesn't want to admit it."

"What did you do?"

The leaf kunoichi grinned. "I just told her that she and Shikamaru would make a great couple. I think she was worried that I might be vying for his attention. I relieved her of that worry."

Kankuro busted out laughing. "That," he said finally, wiping a tear from his eye. "Is fantastic. She's always getting mad at me whenever I mention them as a couple but I always knew that she really liked him."

Sarai smiled. "Yeah. I don't know her well but from what I've seen, she is just what that lazy bum needs in a woman. And if he does really like her than she must be one hell of a woman."

"She's something all right." Kankuro rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Poor bugger doesn't know what he's getting himself in for."

"What about you and Gaara? Is there anyone special in your lives?" Sarai didn't know why she suddenly asked that question but felt nervous awaiting the answer.

"Na. I'm unattached. Too many fish in the sea to settle down with just one, ya know. And to be honest, I couldn't see Gaara with anyone. He's not that kind of person."

Sarai cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean? Everyone is 'that type of person'. They just need to meet the right person for them."

Kankuro fidgeted in his seat and glanced around nervously. "He's a very quiet guy. He's protective and loyal but I don't know if he has the ability to let someone in that much, not after…"

"Not after what?"

"Um. Gaara had a pretty rough childhood so for years he found it hard to make friends. He's much better now of course but he is still very reserved."

Sarai got the feeling that Kankuro didn't want to go into detail about his little brother's past and didn't get the chance to ask because both Temari and Gaara emerged from their rooms, clean and ready for dinner. She watched the youngest sibling with a frown, wondering what kind of childhood he could have possibly had to endure.

* * *

Sarai stayed with the siblings for the next three weeks, recuperating from her wounds. She spent a lot of her time within the house or just wandering around the village, as she wasn't allowed to do anything too vigorous until her side was completely healed. She became quick friends with Kankuro and the two of them often stayed up late talking and laughing about various things. Temari was harder to get along with but eventually started to warm up to the younger kunoichi. They had even gone shopping together a couple of times when Temari was on break from missions.

The youngest of the siblings was the hardest to speak to. Sarai had managed to have a few conversations with the Kazakage over the past few weeks but his job kept him busy most of the time and when they were in the same room together Sarai seemed to lose her ability to speak due to nerves. That didn't stop her from thinking about him though. Ever since Kankuro had told her about Gaara's harsh upbringing, the kunoichi wondered what it must have been like. Why did he have such a bad childhood? Sarai wanted to reassure Gaara that she was there for him in case he ever needed to talk but was too scared to actually tell him this.

At the start of her fourth week staying at the Hidden Sand Village, Sarai decided that it was about time for her to do some work. She was all but healed but didn't feel like leaving the village quite yet. Despite its overbearing heat, she had grown fond of the village and its people—three individuals in particular.

Making her way to the top story of the Kazakage building, Sarai started getting nervous. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say in her mind but feared that when the time came it would come out as a fumbling mess. Nevertheless, Sarai was determined to at least try. She reached the door to the Kazakage's office and gave it a quick, timid knock.

"Come in," the soft voice from inside stated. Taking a deep breath, the leaf kunoichi made her way inside. Gaara was sitting behind his desk, a stack of papers on either side of him. He was focused on a piece in front of him but looked up—with surprise?—when she entered the room. He locked his fingers together and tucked them under his chin, resting his elbows on the desk as he observed her.

"G-good morning Lord Kazakage," Sarai bowed whilst stammering—a most horrible habit that had never affected her until this man came along.

"Sarai. How may I help you?" Gaara's voice seemed to both calm and heighten her nerves simultaneously.

"I was wondering if you had any work for me to do. I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing all day and wanted to help out if I could." _There, that didn't come out too bad now, did it?_

"You have been helping out at home." Gaara pointed out.

"Yes. And I really enjoy making the three of you dinner but I wanted to do something more. Maybe I could help Temari and Kankuro do patrols around the village or something."

Gaara watched the young kunoichi for a few moments, head still resting against his interlocking fingers. "Very well. But you will also help me here as well. I'm still not used to so much paperwork. It will be good to have some help."

Sarai couldn't help it. She grinned. She had been hoping to ask Gaara if she could assist him in the office but had chickened out at the last moment, so she was thrilled that he had suggested it. "Thank you so much Lord Kazakage, I'm very grateful."

"Gaara." The young Kazakage smiled lightly at the look of confusion on the kunoichi's face. "I want you to call me Gaara then, while you're working here with me."

"Y-yes!" Grinning again—she couldn't help it, she was just suddenly so happy—Sarai made her way to Gaara's side.

* * *

The day quickly passed in Gaara's company and Sarai had never felt so content. She was working hard to help the young Kazakage, yes, but being able to work alongside him—even in silence—was thrilling for her. The crush she had started forming at the beginning of her stay at this village was growing quickly. And it wasn't his looks that made him so attractive to her—though of course, they helped—but it was his personality. Even though he was quiet, he was considerate and kind. Especially today working alongside him, Sarai realised just how wonderful he was. He asked after her wellbeing, making sure she wasn't overexerting herself, and he even chuckled at some of the stories Sarai told him about Naruto and his idiotic ways after learning that the two of them were friends.

"Are you done filing those papers?" Gaara asked from his desk, glancing at the kunoichi by the filing cabinet.

"Yes Gaara, all finished." She looked back at him, noting the small smile playing on his lips. She furrowed her brows. "What are you smiling at? Happy to have the assistance so you don't need to cart the paper back and forth anymore?"

"No. I get Kankuro to do that when he's annoying me." Sarai laughed at the unexpected confession.

"Oh, I'm surprised he isn't in here permanently then." It was Gaara's turn to laugh, though for him in was more of a quiet chuckle. Nevertheless, Sarai always felt triumphant whenever she was able to make him laugh. "So, why the smile then?" She prompted, even more curious now.

"I like hearing you say my name." The young Kazakage admitted softly, the faintest of pink tainting his cheeks. Although that could have been the sunset playing tricks on her eyes.

Sarai blushed a dark crimson, stuttering out an incomprehensible reply. Gaara was still watching her and she didn't know what to do. How was she meant to react to that? The kunoichi spun back around to the filing cabinet and pretended to be busy going through all the papers again, not caring that she had just finished doing it.

She could feel his eyes boring into her back and after a few moments he spoke. "Does that displease you?"

Sarai shook her head, taking a deep breath for courage before turning back to look at the young Kazakage. "No, it doesn't displease me Gaara. It just caught me off guard, is all. I…I didn't expect you to say that."

"So it does please you?" At any other time Sarai would giggle at the confused look Gaara was sending her, but she was too embarrassed to do anything at the moment.

Sarai smiled shyly. "Yes, it pleases me." When Gaara gave her another of his ghost smiles she thought she would faint and decided she would be safer if she left the room. "U-um, if you have nothing else for me to do here Gaara I might head back downstairs and start getting dinner ready."

"That is fine." The Kazakage replied, giving her a nod of dismissal.

On the way back downstairs Sarai tried to fan her face to cool it down. _I could really do with Temari's massive fan right about now. Though I don't think my face would cool down even if I dunked it into a sink full of ice. _A huge grin suddenly broke out on the leaf kunoichi's face. _I'll have to start using his name more often, I think._

* * *

The next day Sarai found herself on the outskirts of the village at one of the lookout towers, along with Temari and two other sand shinobi. She was both glad and disappointed that she wasn't helping Gaara in his office today, but decided it was for the best. She could barely look at him during dinner last and whenever he asked her a question her face would warm and she squeaked a response. Kankuro and Temari both thought it odd but had fortunately had not pressed the issue.

"I heard one of the village's ninja went rogue about a week ago." One of the shinobi were saying, looking quite bored with their surveillance job. "Apparently he just up and left, almost killing one of his comrades while fleeing."

Sarai vaguely recalled reading about that incident on one of the papers she had to file the day before. The report stated that colleagues who were interviewed about the missing ninja had declared he had hated having Gaara as Kazakage. "Why are we letting a beast look after us?" One of the ninja had recalled him saying. "He'll turn around one day and kill us all in our sleep. We ought to kill him and appoint a new Kazakage." Sarai remembered feeling angry on Gaara's behalf. How _dare_ someone say that about such a kind hearted and loyal person! She wanted to find this ninja and wring his neck for the hateful things he had said.

"Good riddance I say." The other ninja replied. "He was a horrible person. I don't know why Lord Gaara didn't imprison him as a traitor after all of the horrible things he said about the Kazakage."

Temari huffed in annoyance. "The Kazakage didn't have grounds to imprison him. He hadn't committed any sort of crime."

"But surely Gaa-the Kazakage could see the malice in that man, right Temari?" Sarai piped in.

"Gaara knows what it's like to feel hatred, which is why he tries to approach those people kindly. We had been keeping an eye on him in case he tried anything dangerous either towards Gaara or the village but I must say I'm relieved he decided to leave. I don't like it that one of our own has decided to become a rogue ninja but at least he is out of our hairs now."

The young leaf ninja didn't feel so relieved though, but decided not to mention it. Surely if he tried to enter the village again one of the lookout parties would spot him. She stretched her mind out to the horizon, trying to pick up anything that may seem out of the ordinary. Such as a person lurking at the edges of the village. Sarai let out a sigh. It was going to be a long and tiring day for her.

* * *

"What on earth did you do yesterday to make you so exhausted?" Kankuro asked the next morning as they sat around the table eating breakfast.

Sarai rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. "One of the shinobi were talking about the ninja that went rogue a week ago and I thought he might try to get back into the village somehow. I was using my mind jutsu to sense for his presence the whole day and wore myself out. It kind of takes a lot out of me when I use it for long stretches at a time."

"Well then, make sure you don't push yourself as hard today." Kankuro replied with a laugh. "We don't want you collapsing on us again."

"Sarai won't be going out today." Gaara stated.

The leaf ninja turned to him, surprised. "But Gaara, I want to be out there! I want to make sure I sense this guy before he comes too close to the village."

Gaara pierced Sarai with a stern look. "No. You need to rest from your exertions yesterday. You can help me in the office today and go back out tomorrow."

"But what if he comes back? I really want to be out there Gaara! I want to protect this village." _I want to protect __**you**_. She refused to admit out loud.

"I said no. We've had shinobi protecting this village long before you came along and we'll have shinobi protecting it long after you leave." Gaara glared, daring her to talk back to him. "You rest today."

Sarai lowered her eyes and mumbled a "fine" under her breath. She was angry and upset at Gaara for making her stay here when she could be better served searching for any signs of an enemy presence. But he was the Kazakage and she couldn't defy him. But oh, she wasn't looking forward to filing duty today. Not one bit.

* * *

"You're angry with me." Gaara stated at about midday. The morning had been long and quiet, the air between the two of them had been tense—though it was probably just tense on her end. He didn't seem much affected by their argument at breakfast.

"Honestly Kazakage? Yes I am angry at you." Sarai replied, much harsher than she intended to.

The young kunoichi swore she heard growling coming from Gaara's side of the room. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

Yes, there it was again. She never realised he was capable of growling. "Don't revert back to using my title when you're angry with me. I don't like it."

"I'm so sorry _Gaara_," Sarai snapped. "But I don't like having to stay here when I could be helping Kankuro and Temari."

"And I've told you the reason why you aren't going today. We have ninjas on the lookout at all times, even when there isn't a rogue ninja lurking about. You don't need to be out there."

"But I _want_ to be!"

"Why? We have our own long-distance sensors on the lookouts. Why is it so important for you to be out there?"

"Because I want to protect you!" Sarai blurted, glaring back at the red head. "I want to protect you and this village, that's why I want to be out there!"

Gaara looked shocked at the confession. "And I thank you for that. But you are in no condition to go out today."

"I know my abilities better than you do, no offence, and I know I can handle it!"

"I don't care if you think you can handle it. You're staying here today and that's final. I don't want you to say another word about it." Gaara finally rose his voice, almost yelling the last sentence.

It was Sarai's turn to growl this time and she heightened her glare towards the Kazakage. "I don't see why you care so much anyway. I'm a shinobi! Shinobi's are meant to work even when they're exhausted. What's it to you that I need a day off to rest when everyone else has to go back out there?"

"Because _I _want to protect _you!_" Gaara shouted.

At that moment the glass shattered all around the pair and no less than ten kunai with paper-bombs attached soared through the open window, aimed at arguing couple. Sarai barely had time to react to the ones screaming towards her face when a wall of something—sand?—blocked her vision from them just before the paper bombs exploded. The leaf ninja stared in amazement at the sand—yes, it was definitely sand, she could confirm after reaching out to touch it—barrier protecting her. She glanced around it and found another sand wall protecting Gaara as well. He was glaring out the window as a figure retreated from view.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Sarai asked, quickly making her way towards him.

Gaara turned to examine her, giving her a once over to make sure she was unharmed. "I'm fine."

Sarai watched the figure retreat into the distance. "You should wait here Gaara. I'll go after him."

"No you will not." Gaara replied firmly. But the kunoichi wasn't listening and was already jumping out of the broken glass window.

"I'm sorry Gaara but you're the Kazakage. It's our job as shinobi to protect you. It would be my privilege to protect you with my life." With that Sarai leapt forward in pursuit of the would-be assassin.

* * *

It wasn't until she was well out of the village and nearing the closest forest that she finally caught up with the rogue ninja. She threw some kunai towards him but he must have been prepared for he dodged them with ease.

The rogue turned to face Sarai and sneered. "A leaf ninja? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sarai gladly returned the sneer. "I'm protecting _your_ Kazakage!"

"He is no Kazakage of mine!" The ninja barked. "He is a monstrous beast who needs to be put down!"

"The only monstrous beast around here is you, you stupid jerk!" Sarai made the appropriate hand signs, preparing to transfer her mind into her opponents so she could read his dark and twisted thoughts. "Now what the hell are you thinking?" She muttered to herself, completing the jutsu.

_That damn Gaara, thinking he's all high and mighty now as Kazakage._ Sarai had to sift through his immediate thoughts about how to finish her off until she found the ones she was looking for. But when she did find them, she wanted nothing more than to kill him for it. _His father should have tried harder to kill him when he had the chance. He has been nothing but trouble since he was born! And yet now everyone adores him! Those idiots, they can't see that he is just playing them all. When the time comes he is going to go back to his bloodthirsty ways and kill everyone. Did they all forget how fearful we were of him as he grew up? Did they forget the hatred we had of him for being alive? Well if they aren't going to do anything about it then I will! _

Sarai was used to having comrades to guard her while she used her technique. She wasn't left immobile as her cousin Ino was with her jutsu, but because she was using all her concentration on her opponent she was usually slow to react, just like now. She didn't notice the kunai coming at her until it was too late to dodge, and she only just managed to move her body so it landed in a less deadly place. She winced as the kunai lodged itself in her arm but didn't bother to take it out. Her mind was still perusing the rogue ninja's thoughts and she couldn't distract herself from that. She just hoped she would be able to dodge his next few attacks well enough until she had sufficient information.

_I was too hasty today. Next time I will find people within the village who I know would be willing to help me. Then we can stage an ambush for the monster and take him out. Even if we lose our lives in the process it will be worth it to see that piece of trash finally dead._

Just as she was about to release the jutsu another kunai flew towards her, this time aimed right at her head. She realised too late that she wouldn't be able to move out of the way for this one. Before she could blink though, she was protected by a wall of sand. Sarai's heart stuttered and she wanted to cry out to Gaara but wasn't capable of doing so. A second later she heard the pained scream of the ninja she had been fighting and she quickly released her jutsu, heart pounding. She read his thoughts and he knew he was about to die.

Sarai was still slow to move until her mind reached her again which could take quite a few seconds, depending on how far away the opponent was. The next instant the wall around her collapsed and she felt a hand touch her shoulder as Gaara squatted in front of her.

She could hear him asking if she was ok but it was faint, like he was talking from miles away. The next instant she was reading thoughts that were not her own and she realised they were Gaara's. _Why does everyone hate me? _She could hear a five year old version of Gaara asking inside his head. Sarai realised that while her mind was finding her again, it had slipped into Gaara's instead, since he was in between Sarai and her mind. She must have automatically pulled up those thoughts from him, since they were similar to the ones she was looking for in the rogue ninja. _Even father hates me. Kankuro and Temari don't play with me because they are scared of me and all the other children hate me. _Sarai could _feel _the loneliness in this little boy's thoughts. She could feel his pain and his anger at being all alone. _I hate them all! They all want me dead. Even father and uncle tried to kill me. Why did I have to be a monster? All I want is for someone to love me, to be my friend. _

Sarai gasped out a sob as she released his mind, her heart aching with his feelings of loneliness, despair and anger. That was how he grew up? People—his _father_—tried to kill him! Oh how she wished that she could have been there for him as a child. That poor, innocent child being subjected to all kinds of rejection and hurt.

"Sarai, are you alright?" Gaara was shaking her by now, a worried look painted on his face.

She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine but all that came out was a choked sob. And then she was crying. Crying for the little boy who was hated and feared by the world, and crying for the amazing man that boy had become, despite all of his hardships. Sarai had the strongest desire to hug him. To hug him so tightly that it took all of his painful memories away.

"Please Sarai, talk to me." Gaara looked extra concerned now that the kunoichi was crying but she couldn't bring herself to say anything over her tears. Instead, she threw her arms around the young Kazakage and buried her head against his neck, squeezing him tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed, knowing that she was unable to undo all the horrible things he felt in the past.

Gaara hesitated, not knowing what to do, before he finally brought his arms around the crying kunoichi and held her softly. "It's alright. He won't hurt anyone again." She didn't try to correct him that she wasn't crying because of the rogue ninja. She just held him tight and cried for him until she had run out of tears. Gaara patiently let her do so, rubbing her back comfortingly until she finally stopped, then picking up her limp, sleeping form the Kazakage carried her back to Sunagakure.

* * *

Dear Ino

Hello Cousin. I'm sure my teammates have returned to Konohagakure after visiting me by now and told Lady Tsunade about my news, but I decided I should tell you myself. I have decided to stay here at Sunagakure for the foreseeable future. I have been living with the sand siblings for the past month and a half but will soon be moving into my own little apartment. It is quite small, with only two rooms—one consisting of the kitchen, lounge and bedroom—but it is cosy and it will be mine, so I am happy.

I have work here as the Kazakage's assistant. I know you will think it to be boring but I really enjoy it. I get to spend most of my days with Gaara which makes me extremely happy. The other days I help out with the border patrols. I'm getting to meet so many wonderful shinobi and I'm happy to be making some good friends over here.

I haven't told anyone else this so you better not blab to anyone, but I am quite infatuated with Gaara. Kankuro once told me that he didn't think Gaara capable of having a romantic relationship, but Gaara is proving him wrong. It's true that he is still very quiet and I do most of the talking when we are together, but I think he is quite smitten with me too. He definitely seems to be very protective of me. Just the other day I was at their place, sitting on the couch with Kankuro when Gaara came into the room and gave him the foulest of glares until he moved to the other chair. Then after Kankuro had moved Gaara took his place beside me, a smug look on his face. I won't lie to you, it made me extremely giddy.

He hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend yet—I don't think he realises he is meant to—but despite that I feel like we're already a couple. We haven't kissed yet (I have to take baby steps with him) but sometimes when I'm working in his office with him and I'm next to the desk, he'll rest his free hand on my back, or give my hand a squeeze. And I know you'll find this hard to believe but he enjoys receiving hugs. Whenever I'm about to let go he'll tighten his grip and hold on for just a few seconds longer. I really love that.

I would ask how you're going but I know you'll be doing well. I miss you cousin and I'm hoping to come and visit soon. Gaara wants to see Naruto and even though she won't admit it, Temari is looking forward to seeing Shikamaru as well. We should be able to visit next month sometime.

Sorry cousin, I have to go. It's evening here and Gaara wants to take me out to dinner tonight without his siblings. I think they're still a bit shocked that we're together but I know they're happy for us too. I can't wait to introduce him to you as 'my boyfriend, Gaara the Kazakage'.

All my love

Sarai

* * *

**I am mostly happy with how this story turned out. There are bits that I don't like so much but I suppose they'll have to do. ****R&R's are always welcome. Please let me know what you thought of it! And please let me know what you thought of Sarai's ability and the fight scene, I'm not good at those parts of the story. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
